This neuromuscular disease research program is designed to apply modern techniques to increase the understanding of pathogenesis of disorders of muscle and peripheral nerve. Special attention is given to the study of membrane abnormalities. Six interrelated laboratories utilizes combinations of biophysical, biochemical, immunologic, ultrastructural, freeze fracture, electron cytochemical, histologic radioautographic, and single fiber electrophysiologic techniques to achieve this goal.